Forgotten Declassified Memories
by PotterLivesOn101
Summary: Dan and Phil get together but someone from dan's past challenges his feelings. Dan has a past he is linked to forever.


Dan sat at his bed, contemplating what to do with his relationship, specifically with Phil. He had been feeling something odd around them, something change. Phil would look into Dan's eyes and he would be very scared. Dan's heart was falling, but he hasn't fell completely, but Dan knew there was something there, he had always felt close to Phil , and he'd read enough Romance Novels to know he wasn't going to hide his feelings. He wanted to come clean, but he didn't know what would become of his friendship with Phil. He sighed to himself and looked downwards. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room. "Hey, Phil." Phil nervously replied "Hi Dan. " "Can we talk?" "Sure" Phil choked. Dan contemplated how to tell Phil as they both say on the couch nervously. He looked at Phil with his midnight hair and his glassy blue eyes. He decided to blurt it out. But he didn't know what to blurt. He didnt think when he said"I love you" he nearly slapped himself right there. He didn't know if he loved Phil ,he only knew he was falling! He couldn't say anything because Phil would think he doesn't have a romantic feelings towards him. _oh no_ he thought _I'm_ _Screwed_. He grinned immediately as he saw Phil's wide smile stretch across his pink lips. Phil leaned in slowly and kissed Dan slowly, softly and sweetly. The kiss floated in the air and and Dan felt something, deep and pleasant . He grinned deeper. Phil grinned and Smiled earnestly. " So is, are we, a couple?" phil smiled and laughed a giggle of pure ecstasy. He nodded and said"Yah!" Dan smiled and thought, against his best concerns _why wasn't it what I was expecting? _He leaned in for another, hopefully better kiss, but alas his cellular device interrupted the heavily desired of lips meeting and Dan closed his eyes and looked at his phone. Dan slowly lifted his still-beeping as no name flashed across it. Phil screamed as he fell over laughing. " Answer it you douche!" Dan smiled at the lack of change of behavior. He grinned and clicked the answer button." Hello who is this?," "This is Ariana Ravin,"

Dan'z face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Hi! Ar- Oh my god! Hi! Oh my god!" He heard a faint chuckle on the other end." Hey Danny boy! Well, I was wondering if I could ask you something important." Dan's heart raced and left Phil forgotten in the corner."Of Course Ar!" "The less important is that well, I'm in Manchester! And-" "If that is small news, there is no way that I am letting you tell me over the phone meet me at 2:00 tomorrow at Lisa's Place on third.""Ok Dan " she chuckled " Ok but I'll have to bring two guests." Dan chuckled and said goodbye. Phil asked "Who was that?" "My old high school best friend!" Sighed Dan. Phil was curious about this 'friend'. " Are you sure it's a friend?" Dan paled and admitted" Well," quoting his high school best friend, " We may have dated through 2 years of high school, but we were friend since 1st grade!" Phil was shocked Dan was just talking so comfortably with his ex of two years! He was laughing and happy! He blurted out" I don't want you to go to Lisa's tomorrow!" An unexpected rage settled across the man's face. Phil had not expected that he'd be angry." Phil can't not come! Do you know how long I looked for this girl? I am not going to let her go again! I need her! I spent all summer looking for her! Do you know what it's like to just love someone to death and they disappear? You hope and you look, and then there's this hole inside you, and your not sure what you want anymore, whether to be a lawyer or not, if your making a mistake with your life? I can't let her go this time Phil, we'll talk and become friends. And the hole will go away like it did when I heard her voice. My life will be better"

Phil was taken aback at his outburst. Dan was panting, on the verge of crying. He whispered something to himself in a chant. Phil couldn't hear but he feared what it was. He feared the new relationship was ending. Dan said hurriedly " I'm so sorry Phil! Diary entry, not rant!" Phil smiled weakly." I'm just really wowed that she called. See, we went to this special school together, and we hung out all the time because the other kids were rich entitled asses. We got scholarships, but we were made fun of it all the time" Dan gulped and his brown eyes pierced Phil's crystal orbs " You know how I told you I used to get depressed and at worst, suicidal?" Phil nodded, but fear laced his eyes " So was she. If it wasn't for her, I'd be died by now. She's stopped me 5 times. She never called the cops, just rubbed my back as I cried. I loved her to death for who she was to me." Dan said smiling bittersweetly, more to himself than to Phil. Phil's thoughts enveloped him in sorrow and pity for younger Dan. Dan tensed up "But then she disappeared, vanished, out of the blue gone. I looked for her every summer after uni was done. I have to see her Phil, I just have to."

AN: I hope you loved! 7 reviews for me to update! I'm flexible :D!


End file.
